What More Than Friends Do
by foxpen
Summary: Final chapter to Just Tell Me. Claire and Zack.


**What More Than Friends Do**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Heroes.

They were on the bed tangled tired and out of breathe. Zack lay there with Claire's head on his chest her arm draped across his stomach and her leg over his. He reached his hand up to hold her hand. There hands entwined he pulled her hand up to his lips, and then softly pressed them against her hand. She began to move up his body so she could be face to face with him. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed with intense passion.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((FLASH BACK 10 MINUTES AGO)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

They had got out of the shower and they rapidly dried themselfs of. Still semi wet their naked bodies crashed into each other as they kissed with force. Zack started to guide her towards the bedroom. They kept moving closer and closer to the bed not breaking their kiss. They moved across the room until Claire felt the back of her knees bump the edge of the bed. Claire broke the kiss to move in front of him and pushed him onto the bed.

"Have you done this before?" Zack asked with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Yeah once what about you?" He smiled.

"Same here" Claire had a little smirk on her face. Then got on top of him, she slowly started to kiss her way up his body until she reached his lips. Zack rolled over so he could be on top of her. He could feel his chest rub against her perfect breasts, and they were making him harder. He kissed her lips, cheek, and neck until he reached her breast. Zack placed his hand on the right one as he took the left one in his mouth. Claire let out a moan as he licked and whirled his tongue around her nipple. He then gave the same treatment to the other one. Claire was enjoying what he was doing so she thought that she might return the favor.

"Your turn". She said with a smile on her face.

Claire got back on top of him, but this time she kissed her way down his body. When she got next the belly button she licked the rest of the way with just the very tip of her tongue. Claire finally reached his manhood and gripped it in her hands. Zack let out a groan as she took him inch by inch into her mouth.

"UHH Claire". He moaned watching her head move up and down. He started to grip the bed sheets because the pleasure he was receiving was so good. She took his know fully hardened manhood out of her mouth.

"Zack I want to feel you inside me". She said looking at him with seductive eyes.

"Good that's where I want be right now". Claire stood on the bed on her knees. Then got directly on top of him in a straddling position. Zack grabbed his manhood and held it straight up, as Claire rose up the slowly lowered her self down on him. He could feel his tip at the entrance of her core. They both let out moans as he began to disappear inside of her. Claire put her hands on his chest and began to rock slowly back and fourth to get use to his size.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked making sure that she wasn't in any pain.

"Never better". She answered and began to move up and down on his hard cock.

"AAWWW Claire". Zack said moaning her name and putting his hand on her waist. She started to move faster them harder.

"OH GOD… ZACK". Claire fell onto his chest panting from riding him. Claire kissed up his chest to his lips pushing her tongue into his mouth and massaging his tongue. Zack rolled over on top of her. Then lowered his head to her ear and whispered.

"Now I'm going to Fuck your brains out". He said in a low sexy low whisper. Just then he began to thrust into her.

"UUHHH". She screamed in pleasure for more.

"ZACK… HARDER". He did what he was told going deeper with every thrust. She raised her hips and locked her legs around his waist, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"UHH…CLAIRE I'M CLOSE". With one final thrust he exploded inside her. He kissed her deeply until he was empty, and slowly slid out of her.

"I love you Zack I always will. I want you to remember that in case something happens to me". She didn't know when it was going to happen, but she knew it was going to be bad.

"I love you to and nothings going to happen to you I wont let it.

"Can we stay like this?" She ask with a beautiful smile.

"I thought you'd never ask".

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((END FLASHBACK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Well tell me what you think.

FoxPen


End file.
